As compared with traditional wire-based networks, optical-fiber communication networks are capable of transmitting significantly more information at significantly higher speeds. Optical fibers, therefore, are being increasingly employed in communication networks.
To expand total transmission throughput, optical-fiber network providers are attempting to place ever more optical fibers in ever smaller spaces. Packing fibers into tight spaces can cause undesirable attenuation. Indeed, there is an inherent trade-off between increased fiber density and signal attenuation.
In FTTx installations (e.g., fiber to the premises/business/home), interconnect cables are often deployed indoors for applications involving tight bends and space-constrained routing (e.g., in data centers and multi-dwelling units). In such installations, MTP/MPO connectors are often used to provide high-density interconnections.
Accordingly, a need exists for optical-fiber cables that are compatible with MTP/MPO connectors, that have good attenuation performance, and that have sufficient resistance to compression.